


Thirty to Forty Years

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x09 spoilers, M/M, it is also rushed and horrible, its my best rendition of the deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble trying to replace the deleted scene of Ian and Mickey taking to each other outside the clinic. It's horrible and im sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty to Forty Years

Ian walked out of the clinic, Meds in his pocket and clouds in his head. He pulled out a cigarette and faced the street, knowing when he heard the door open that it was Mickey behind him. He hadn’t stormed out or anything, just kind of...dazed.

“Hey” Mickey said in that same tone he had the other day when he came back to the Gallagher house. “You good?” Mickey asked. Ian scoffed and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Am I good?” he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Yeah I’m good. I just got told I need to be medicated for the rest of my fucking life but sure. I’m fucking good.”

He turned away from Mickey and just stood there, smoking and fuming. Mickey buried his hands in his pockets and tried to be careful with the words he chose.

“It’s not like you have fuckin AIDS or somethin.” he mumbled. “You aren’t dyin Ian, you just gotta take pills with your coffee in the morning to keep you regular. The fuck is wrong with that?”

Ian spun around and threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping into Mickey’s personal space.

“Fuck you. You can walk away from this. You aren’t the one everyone thinks is fucking crazy. You can walk out whenever the fuck you want.” He said, his voice dropping into that low scary pitch it had at the christening.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Mickey said strongly, not letting Ian’s size or invasion of his space intimidate him. “You gotta deal with me for the next thirty to forty years just like you gotta deal with your fucking meds.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian said, challenging his load of utter bullshit. 

“You wanna wake up every fuckin morning and stop me from killing my sister with a baseball bat? You wanna deal with my lying in bed for fucking weeks at a time when the pills don’t work and I get bad? You wanna put up with the times some fucking med I’m on makes it so I can’t fuck you?” He pushed on Mickey’s chest, trying to force the older man away.

“Get out while you still fucking can Mickey I’m a lost cause. You’re out now go find someone else who isn’t fucking crazy to spend the next forty years with.”

Mickey just stood there, not wavering as Ian screamed at him and when he was done Mickey raised his eyebrows.

“You about fuckin done?” When Ian stayed silene Mickey nodded and grabbed Ian’s hand pulling him along side Mickey as they walked. “Okay good cause its time for me to get you home and get food and those fuckin pills in your system.”

When Ian pulled against him Mickey stopped dead and stared Ian in the eyes.

“Every fucking thing about our relationship has been a battle Ian. If you think I’m gonna let a few panic attacks and some pills scare me off you don’t fuckin know me.”

Ian stared down at Mickey and something in him softened, like suddenly everything Mickey was saying made sense. He trusted Mickey, because he had to. Because there was nooone else to trust, not even himself. He held Mickey’s face in his hand and he leaned down to give Mickey a small kiss.

“M’sorry” He mumbled. Mickey gave him a small smile and tugged on his arm.

“Cmon man lets get you home.”


End file.
